


Do Robots Get Sick?

by corvus_corone



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Tojo Kirumi, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_corone/pseuds/corvus_corone
Summary: shuuichi catches a cold and kiibo is doing his best.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Do Robots Get Sick?

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in years so this is probably a bit rough around the edges but i'm throwing it into the internet void anyway bc otherwise i'll probably delete it without letting anyone see. the only editing done was to get it to exactly 1500.  
> please feed the saiibo fans, we're so hungry.

The crash of thunder woke Shuuichi with a gasp, though only because his hoarse throat wouldn’t allow for a shout. His dream still flashed through his mind – he and his friends, all trapped and forced to kill each other. He tried to force the sickeningly real images of Miu’s corpse from his mind, only to have them replaced by what could only be described as static. Thinking was hard… why was thinking so hard?  
  
He sat up in his bed, the effort exhausting him. He supposed that was to be expected due to the nightmares, though that didn’t stop him from sinking back down with a muffled groan. His entire body felt heavy, his mind fuzzy, and he felt like his energy reserves had been swapped for Himiko’s. Finally, he understood what she had meant when she had said that breathing made her too tired.  
  
A sneeze finally made him realize that he was sick. _Of course I’m sick… I should’ve been able to figure that out sooner…_  
  
His thoughts of self-deprecation were short-lived, as almost immediately he heard the lock to his door turning and Kiibo entering his room. While under normal circumstances he’d be at ease in his robot boyfriend’s presence, this time it startled and worried him. Kiibo had never seen him sick before. Had he ever seen someone sick before? Did robots get sick? He supposed that they probably didn’t, and his experience in the matter was probably somewhat lacking.  
  
“Shuu, we’re going to be late-- you’re still in bed?” The robot stared at him in surprise, unused to the concept of Shuuichi missing class.  
“I just woke up… nightmares...” Shuuichi mumbled as he forced himself to sit again. He turned to face Kiibo, and yelped in surprise to find the robot’s face already leaning in close to his. _He moves fast… or did I just not notice?  
_“You’re exceedingly pale. Were they that bad? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine.”  
“Do you want to talk about them?”  
“Mmm… not really...” Shuuichi tried to smile reassuringly as he wrapped his arms around Kiibo’s neck in a hug. “Thank you.”  
  
Despite this, Kiibo still looked at him in a mix of confusion and concern. The detective’s readings were strange. Too warm (way too warm), too little energy, and his grip around him was so weak it was barely there. That didn’t just happen to humans for no reason, and he saw no reason for it to have happened. The robot scanned his databases, searching for and quickly finding the cause of these irregularities.  
  
“You’re… sick?”  
_Ah, that didn’t last long._ “Ah, yeah, I think so...”  
“You need to rest! My databases say that rest is the most important part of recovery!” Kiibo exclaimed as he pushed his boyfriend back down into the bed. “Wait and rest here while I, uh… do… something… about it.” He had no idea how to deal with this. It’s not like robots got sick, and he was never really exposed to sick humans before, and all the information he could find was so clinical to the point of being unhelpful to him. How was one supposed to cure a human?  
“Kiibo, it’s fine, go on to class. I’ll take today off and be fine tomorrow.”  
“Information indicates that recovery for common illnesses usually take longer than one day. Additionally, if untreated, they could progress into more serious forms. Shuuichi, this could become life-threatening!”  
“It won’t be life-threatening...”  
“Exactly! It won’t be, as long as you get the right treatment and rest. So stay there, and I’ll ask Kirumi to make some soup.” _That’s a strange antidote. Soup?_

Shuuichi smiled weakly at him. “Okay, if you’re sure. Thank you.” Kiibo’s mind had already been made up, and there would be no dissuading him from it. The robot planted a kiss on his forehead ( _H_ _ow did they get the material so soft?_ ), bringing blushed color into the detective’s pale face. Shuuichi pulled his blankets closer around him as Kiibo made his exit, essentially burying himself in their warmth. Quickly, though unintentionally, he had fallen back asleep. “Passed out” would be a more apt description, not that he would ever admit that.

He woke again to Kiibo gently shaking him. Somehow even more exhausted after resting, he groaned and turned over. Kiibo poked his cheek. Shuuichi’s eyes flew open and he looked over at the robot sitting next to him on the bed, as blurry and hazy as he was with the detective’s current ability to see.

“I knew that would work. It always does.”

“Mmmnh.”

“I tried to text you to ask what you would like, but you didn’t answer, so I asked Kirumi for her advice on the matter. I’m not sure how, but she prepared this for you in a matter of minutes.” Kiibo set a bowl of soup on Shuuichi’s bedside table. It was plain and simple, so unlike her usual work, but perfectly suited to a sick person. It was even still hot, somehow. Shuuichi sat up, slowly, and looked at it in amazement.

“Do you need me to--” Kiibo started to ask before being cut off by a blushing Shuuichi.

“I can feed myself, but thank you.” Gingerly, Shuuichi picked up the bowl and spoon and sipped at the liquid. He doubted he could taste much in his current state, but Kirumi managed to make something even he could appreciate the flavors of. Though he couldn’t see much in the soup itself, he could still detect the faint, yet expertly mixed, tastes of seasonings, and he considered asking Kirumi to make it again when he was better so he could get the full experience.

“I also got an array of medications for a variety of symptoms you may be experiencing. I didn’t know what exactly to get, so I got everything.” Kiibo bent over, unzipping a bag that didn’t look like his ( _D_ id _he steal that?_ ) and taking out a seemingly endless supply of medicine. He truly had gotten everything, though from where Shuuichi couldn’t even begin to imagine. There was everything from normal pills and liquid medicines to herbal remedies and healing crystals ( _Ah, I’m not sure this is what those are for…_ ), and Shuuichi didn’t even recognize some of the symptoms they were supposed to treat. “Please feel free to use them as you need to,” Kiibo said proudly, obviously happy with himself.

Shuuichi smiled at him and reached for one of the bottles. “Well, I do think I’m getting a headache, so...” he trailed off as he opened it and popped one of the capsules into his mouth, swallowing it dry.

Kiibo stared at him in surprise.

“What?” Shuuichi asked, staring back.

“Er, nothing. I’ve just never seen someone do it that way before.” Kiibo was, in fact, previously under the impression that humans absolutely needed to take capsules with water.  
“Really? I’ve always done it. Anyway, thank you. I appreciate it. Though, I don’t think I’ll need all of this. I think I’m feeling a bit better, and it’s just a cold anyway--”

“You’re cold? Should I turn on my heating function?” Kiibo couldn’t see anything wrong with his body temperature, but if Shuuichi felt cold, then he felt cold, and that was something that had to be remedied.

“No! I mean, yes, I do have _a_ cold, but-- wait, you have a heating function?” It was true that he had a cold, but that didn’t mean he was cold temperature-wise. Except he was. Though the rain had stopped and Kirumi’s soup had warmed his body, he was still, quite honestly, freezing.  
“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I- I don’t know. I never thought about it-- what are you doing?”

Shuuichi was being pushed down again, though this time Kiibo seemed to have decided to join him. The robot lied down next to him, his usually cold body suddenly surprisingly warm. Evidently, he had turned on the heating function. Shuuichi wasn’t sure what purpose it was designed to serve, but he supposed he didn’t mind this one, as sudden as it was.

“We’ve been this close before, why are you nervous?” Kiibo asked, prompting Shuuichi to realize he was staring.

“Ah, sorry, I’m not. I just wasn’t expecting it… or the heat. It’s not going to cause a fire or something, right?”  
“My heating properties are certified to be safe for home use!” Kiibo said proudly. As reassuring as it was, it only made Shuuichi more confused as to the intended purpose of the function.

He didn’t have much time to question it, though, as he felt himself getting drowsy again as his energy approached its limit. He shifted closer to Kiibo, the heat low enough to be a pleasant warmth rather than truly hot, and softly kissed his cheek before pressing his face against his warm chest and drifting to sleep. This time, instead of having nightmares of his friends being killed, he had only sweet dreams of Kiibo.


End file.
